PorTale
by IgnisWings
Summary: The monsters of the underground live peacefully, before a human salt mine, some abandoned labs, and a murderous computer are discovered. The characters shall test their way out of the abandoned labs. Rated K , due to Portal's rating.
1. Chapter 1: The Fall

For a better narration effect, read with the voice of Cave Johnson or Virgil (Portal Stories: Mel).

Chapter 1: The discover

This all starts when Papyrus 'convinced' Undyne to let him do 'patrols'. By convincing we mean barging through her door at 3 AM and by patrol we mean that Undyne sent him into a random zone of the underground.

"Wowie! My first patrol! In no time Undyne will have to accept me as a member of the Royal- AHHHH!"

Papyrus had the bad luck to step on hollow ground. He fell, and fell, and fell...

Then he landed with a loud thud on a metallic floor.

"OW! What-!?" He looked around. Absolutely no light entered that forgotten corner of the underground.

"I-I better call Sans about this!" He quickly pulled out his phone and called Sans.

His brother answered almost immediately. "Bro? What do you need? I thought you were on patrol-"

"EXACTLY!" Papyrus quickly interrupted. "I fell off somewhere dark and I don't know exactly where!"

"What? Don't worry, I'm coming immediately!"

"Sans, wa-" Papyrus was knocked out by a falling panel before being able to finish the phrase.

"Pap? Papyrus, you still there, right!? Bro!?"

"I'm sorry" a female synthesized voice replied. "But he cannot answer you..."

"What!? Pap, what's going on there? WHERE ARE YOU!?"

But this time, the only answer was sheer silence...

A lil' note! An OC shall be incorporated in this story, so don't get used to familiar faces!


	2. Chapter 2: Movin' Out

**Hehey, Wings here. We're having a bit of problem with the Plot Device, so… expect non-sensical introductory chapters. Oh, by the way, this takes place after Portal 2 and the Cooperative Testing Initiative. That means that yes, this takes place during the Perpetual Testing Initiative timeline. So, before you, is the only universe where Cave Johnson and GlaDOS may speak to a same test subject. Brace yourselves for some science.**

 _Chapter 2: Movin' Out_

"Uuuh..." Papyrus woke up to find himself on a elevator that, for some reason, was moving to the sides. He also was wearing a Aperture Science tracksuit and the patented Long-Fall Boots instead of his common battle armor.

"Wh-What's this!? Where I am going!?"

But then, a buzzing sound echoed through.

" _bzzzzzzt-_ Is this even on, Gre- _bzzzzzzzzzzt-_ Is it on? Good, you just saved youself from being fired."

"What the-" But before Papyrus could complete his phrase, the voice spoke.

"*clears throat* Greetings, unknown creature! You have been selected for a special testing program: the Multiverse Testing Initiative!"

"What?" Papyrus asked.

"I'll break it down: We, the Aperture Science from Earth-34 (or at least as Greg says we're 34…) have decided to test on the unknown creatures of the multiverse, rather than dissecting them. We are managing these tests from afar with our intermediary, GlaDOS-2!"

"I rather prefer GlaDOS alone, thank you." The female voice interrupted.

"You! You're that voice!" Papyrus was completely overwhelmed by what was going on.

"Yeah, ahem, carrying on with the explanation, we've decided to test your biology and our test chambers at the same time! We're doing science so hard that we're making Black Mesa jealous."

Papyrus wasn't agreeing with this at all. Non. Zero. Nyet.

"Unfortunately" GlaDOS stated, "With someone of your characteristics, we're unable to make a copy of your brain without a vivisection. I'll personally ask you the favor of not dying until we consider appropiate."

Cave was still chatting with Greg. "C'mon, connect me to the video feed! *beep beep beep* That's be- Wait, we're testing with a skeleton?"

"I know" GlaDOS replied. "Spooky."

"Just… *sigh* Begin the tests. Cave Johnson out."

There was a few seconds of silence, and Papyrus was terrified to even talk. After a nice 20 seconds, GlaDOS decided to break the ice.

"I'm going to have fun with you. Lots and lots of fun."

 **That's the Chapter 2 for you, folks. Remember you can contact me at my DA, 1gn1s-lol, in case you have suggestions. Because my Plot Device is going to shut down anytime sooner.**


	3. Chapter 3: A Fool's Fate

**Chariots chariots, people! I'm really pumped up about writing this, even though I may've been plotting this up as I go. But nevermind! Please don't kill me if I go a bit OOC on GlaDOS. Such a unpredictable woman, that one…**

 _Chapter 3: A Fool's Fate_

Papyrus sighed. The 'elevator' had been going for a couple of minutes now. Apart from GlaDOS occacional taunts, everything was silence and desesperation. He just wished this was a nad dream.

"Don't worry." GlaDOS said. "We're going to pull you through totally safe tests."

"R-Really!?" Papyrus' eyes lighted up.

"No." The computer replied. "We're going to put you in stasis in a Aperture Science Short-Term Relaxation Vault. The chambers have been severely damaged by… some factors."

Papyrus sighed again, but then, a familiar voice buzzed through the speakers.

It wasn't Johnson. It wasn't GlaDOS. It was…

" _bzzzzzzzt-_ Pap- _bzzzzrrrrch-_ Can you hear us?- _bzzzzzrrrrt-_ "

"...That's… Alphys?" The skeleton recognized the voice.

"WHO ARE YOU AND HOW DID YOU INTERFERE INTO THIS SIGNAL?" GlaDOS angrily inquired.

" _bzzrzrrrrchh-_ I've hacked through the lab's cha- _bzzzrrrr-_ Although I don't have a sure co- _bzzzrcharrrzzzz-_ We'll get you out- _bzzzrrrttttchh-_ "

"Alphys? Alphys, you still there?" Papyrus asked.

"Don't worry. She won't be interfiering with the tests now." GlaDOS said, on a rather dark voice.

A few minutes later…

"So… All I gotta do is lay on this bed?" The skeleton asked.

He was already in the Relaxation Vault.

GlaDOS made a sound similar to a grunt. "For the last time, yes."

"Then the great Papyrus will gladly contribute to science!" He quickly laid down on the pod as it closed. Soon, he started feeling asleep.

"We'll wake you up when the chambers are ready." GlaDOS said.

…

Silence.

" 'Short-Term Relaxation…' Nobody has bought that since 1950." GlaDOS said in a mocking tone.

"Good night, fool."


	4. Chapter 4: Frantic Search

**Chariots chariots, Wings here. As mentioned on last chapter, Plot Device is out of fuel and I need to fill gaps while I think. For now, you have this boring filler interlude because- hell, everyone needs their screentime on a theater, Imarite? So, who's ready to read some fillers?**

 **...I would really like some suggestions in the reviews.**

 _Chapter 4: Frantic Search_

Alphys, Undyne, Mettaton and Sans were anxiously trying to check on Papyrus.

While Alphys was busy trying to work the coding and hacking into the system, Mettaton was sat down at her side, or at least a pose that resembled sitting.

Undyne and Sans were worried. They couldn't help or even contact Papyrus.

"It's all my fault..." Undyne said. "I sent him to that place, without knowing that he would get into this danger..."

"Hey" Sans replied. "We ain't going to help him with that attitude. If I was there instead of him, he would probably want us to keep our hopes up."

Undyne weakly smiled at that. "Right… Sure he's cheery."

Alphys was dashing from one screen to another with her rolling chair. "O-Okay, the firewall keeps kicking me from the camera feed, but I think I can patch the audio to-"

"Do it." Sans interrupted. "Whatever that can contact me with my bro, just do it."

Alphys gulped and nodded. She quickly started working on the audio.

" _bzzzzzrrcCHHHHTTTZZZZ-_ Repairing these chambers is going to take a while..."

"That's it!" Sans said. "It's that robot's voice!"

"B-But where's Papyrus? I can't hear him..." Alphys nervously said.

The audio continued focusing on GlaDOS. "I didn't like her anyways… and since I deactivated those two these chambers are very empty..."

"What she's talking about?" Alphys said.

GlaDOS stopped for a second before changing her tone of voice. "You again. Hacking into the audio system of a facility isn't productive, you know."

Sans snatched the mic out of Alphys' hands. "Where's Papyrus!?"

"Your brother is in stasis until the tests are ready. Until then, hacking into these labs' audio will only give you the sound of heavy machinery."

Undyne furiously grabbed the mic. "GIVE HIM BACK!"

"No need to shout, lady. You can always come to the labs yourself..."

Undyne quickly ran away.

"U-Undyne! W-Wait! Mettaton, follow her!"

"Yes, my creator!" Mettaton followed the direction of Undyne.

"So, I've heard that monsters like puzzles."

Alphys spoke again into the mic. "W-Well, actually-"

" **When I'm through with him, he won't be able to look at a puzzle again."** GlaDOS said in a deep, creepy voice. **"I'm going to get to him just like a neurotoxin."**

"W-W-What!?"

But the audio changed to machinery noise, so Alphys was forced to turn it down for the moment…

 **Chariots chariots! This chapter was a bit delayed because I'm nooot all that motivated. Views statistically show that only 20 persons read this a month. Of course I won't cancel the story, not now that I got so far! But there will probably a short hiatus by the Dual-Portal Gun arc. For now enjoy this chapter that was originally intended to be an interlude!**


	5. Chapter 5: Ramming into Science

**Chariots chariots, Wings here. Just a heads up, I won't write ALL the test chambers, so chapters can be abnormally short. That's all.**

 _Chapter 5: Ramming Into Science_

Papyrus woke up from stasis and got out of the bed.

The room was just like when he fell asleep, and the only sound was the constant song loop on the radio.

"Hello?" Papyrus asked. "Robot voice? Mr. Johnson? Alphys? ...Anyone?"

Nobody answered. The song on the radio kept playing.

Papyrus started to slowly reach for the radio but-

"Forgive me for the delay." GlaDOS suddenly said in a loud voice. "The test chambers are ready."

"WAH!" Papyrus fell to the floor in surprise.

"Oh, don't worry." GlaDOS tried to sound kind. "I won't bite."

Papyrus shakily got up.

"I will open the portal for your exit in 3...2...1..."

A blue portal opened on a wall of the room. The portal seemed to lead directly to the first test chamber without any halls, so Papyrus walked through it.

Cave Johnson soon connected to the audio. " _bzzrrtch_ \- Morning, skeleton! Ready to do some science?"

Papyrus nodded vigorously. "Yes I am!"

"Good. Let's test your reflexes. Walk up to the exit." GlaDOS instructed.

"Now that's easy!" Papyrus said taking a step forward.

And as soon as he stepped forward, the floor rised into various levels, showing that the floor was composed by panels.

"Go ahead." GlaDOS said. "Walk to the exit."

Each panel raised up and down at different speeds, making it hard to keep balance.

"Wa-aah!" Papyrus soon lost balance and fell over forward to the panel in front of him.

GlaDOS was taking notes on a digital files. "Bad motor abilities…."

Papyrus overheard this. So he wanted to prove he was a good subject.

He jumped forward, bouncing from panel to panel, until he reached the exit.

"Well done. Continue testing."

Papyrus walked into the elevator, which descended to the next chamber. Papyrus nervously looked around.

"You seem pretty confused." GlaDOS said. "So while Mr. Johnson is not here, I will answer your questions, one chamber at a time."

"Perfect!" Papyrus went to his cheery attitude again. "First off, who are you people?"

GlaDOS took some seconds to figure out how to answer. "We're Aperture Science. We conduct experiments and tests for the technological advance of humankind. Mr. Johnson can explain you better."  
"Humans!? You work with humans!?"

"I think I made myself clear with 'one chamber at a time'."

"In that case, I will test this next test!" Papyrus stepped out of the elevator when it arrived, and proceeded to the next test.

"Perfect." GlaDOS said. "This next test involves buttons and cubes."

Papyrus entered a clean white chamber, a Super Colliding Super-Button in a corner and a Franken Turret in the opposite corner.

Papyrus screamed when he saw the Franken Turret and fell off.

"I'm sorry" GlaDOS said. "That was one of the many prototypes for a cube-subject. Unfortunately, it didn't work, so we had to begin the Monster Testing Initiative. Good thing we've found you."

Papyrus just grabbed the Franken Turret and placed it on the button, opening the exit door.

"Well done. You've proven that you have the basic cognitive abilities to proceed with the testing." GlaDOS said.

Papyrus stepped into the elevator to the next chamber. "Question 2: How is working with humans like?"

"It's… fun." GlaDOS answered.

"That doesn't sound convincing." Papyrus quickly noted that GlaDOS' tone wasn't telling the truth.

"I said it's fun. Really. The elevator is almost at the next chamber."

Papyrus shook his head and stepped into the next chamber.

It was a chamber with the Single Portal Gun in a tall pillar.

"How I am supposed to reach that?" Papyrus asked.

"Only one question per completed chamber." GlaDOS repeated.

Papyrus looked around for anything that could help. Then, his gaze turned into a corner at the right of the entrance. There was two cubes (luckily, they were not Franken Turrets). He picked up one and placed it at the side of the pillar, and then piled the other cube in top of the first and climbed. He finally reached the pillar and grabbed the Portal Gun.

"Congrats. You are now in possesion of the Aperture Science Handheld Single Portal Device."

A Portal Spawner activated at the side of the exit.

"Now shoot a blue portal on the floor and jump."

Papyrus looked down at the floor. "A-Are you sure?"

GlaDOS let out a (artificial) sigh. "The portals are completely safe. Just shoot a blue portal and jump into it."

Papyrus did as the computer asked, and jumped into the portal with his eyes closed. He soon opened his eyes to discover that, instead of hitting the floor, he was standing at the side of the exit door. "W-What?"

"The Quantum Space Portals work as doorways between locations. If you enter a portal, you will come out through the other."

"...OOOoooh." Papyrus said in surprise, and then entered through the exit elevator.

GlaDOS shook her head inside her chamber.

 **Chariots chariots! I lied. I tried to make this chapter as long as possible. Hard and delayed stuff. I also made a new Atlas and P-Body roleplay account on DA, in case you want to search. It is Ballbot-and-Eggbot.**

 **PS: Done some investigation before publishing this chapter. The Portal fandom is severely outmatched by Undertale. Good news is, the lab boys say that the progressive dying of a popular fandom show a latency of 1.9 years. So if you're 16 or older, you're laughing.**


	6. Chapter 6: As Poorly As It Could've

**Chariots chariots. I'm sorry I abandoned this story, but I've been with lots of stuff and I tried to plot ahead a bit. Specially with that review of "So [SPOILER] are going to do [SPOILER]?" And that gave me fresh blood to write. *chuckle***

 **...All joking aside, I don't actually write with blood.**

Papyrus was very slow on solving the puzzles. GlaDOS was almost going to give him the answer several times, but she remembered back then, when Wheatley took over.

When she was completely powerless.

A time when her could've just abandon the dirty potato.

Leave her worst enemy to rot. Forever.

Then, she heard a door opening. Papyrus finally solved the 4th test. She quickly got out of her trance.

"Well done." She said. "You may ask a question now."

"Why these puzzles are so hard?" Papyrus asked.

"Hm. Good question." GlaDOS said. "Or maybe you're INCREDIBLY DUMB, BECAUSE WE'RE JUST STARTING!"

She saw Papyrus shiver and curl up in the elevator through a mini-camera recently installed by the nanobots. _("They're like slaves")_ She always thought, but she didn't complain as they saved her a lot of work.

"...I'm sorry." GlaDOS softly spoke. "I didn't mean to scare you. It's just..."

But the elevator arrived before she could finish.

"Nevermind. This next test involves a little prototype machine. The Aperture Science Laser-Based Transportator."

Papyrus looked strangely at the machine as soon as he entered the test. "Hmm… It needs a cooler name. How about the Sendificator?"

"...Just solve the test." GlaDOS said, before cutting the signal with an audible beep.

Papyrus looked around. There was the Sendificator. He followed the antline wire to see it was connected to a laser. He followed the laser, and saw it lead to a little glass opening on the wall, which had a cube-only button inside.

He pressed the pedestal button connected to the Sendificator. He heard a little electric noise, but nothing happened. He pressed the button again and saw the laser become orange for an instant.

He finally caught up. He grabbed a cube from a dropper near the exit, and placed the cube on the Sendificator. Then he pressed the button, and saw how the laser turned green, and in two seconds, the cube was on the button inside the glass case. The door opened.

When GlaDOS looked back at Papyrus, he found him on the exit elevator.

"I'm honestly impressed. Well done."

"Hah! These puzzles are no great challenge for the great Papyrus!"

Papyrus quickly entered the next chamber as soon as the elevator arrived.

The room was open, but he saw no cubes or buttons. Just the exit blocked by grating.

"Uhh… This test is impossible!"

"Not quite." GlaDOS said, as a floor panel opened and a Portal Gun pedestal came out from the opening.

"Why would I need two of these gun-things!?"

"That's not the same Portal Gun you have. That's the Dual-Portal Device. It'll let you place a pair of linked portals.

Papyrus left the Single Portal Gun on the ground, and picked up the new one. When he put his hand in it, he noticed the difference as there were two triggers instead of one. Instinctively, he played around with both portals, but then decided to move forward. He placed a blue portal on the left wall, and then shot a orange portal right besides the exit and through the grating.

He got on the exit elevator, and then a alarm sound was heard.

"What?" GlaDOS said, checking monitors everywhere. Then she found the source of the alarm. "Oh… I'll need you to solve the next test by yourself, I'll be back." she said, cutting again with a beep.

Papyrus nodded vigorously and moved forward.

Meanwhile, GlaDOS was taking care of the security breach. She quickly rebuilt ATLAS and P-Body, thing she didn't do in a long time.

"Orange, Blue," She spoke. "I have a very important mission for you." As she said that, a pair of mechanical arms took the bots' Portal Guns, and replaced them with AR2 Pulse Rifles.

"It's a game. Seek And Destroy."

 **Chariots chariots! Haha, bet you didn't expect a cliffhanger. You expected it? Well darn.**

 **Moving on, if anyone could share this story further in external websites, I would be really grateful.**

 **DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE SENDIFICATOR. It's a Portal 2 mod avabible with the BEE2. I just gave it a funny name.**


	7. Chapter 7: A New Friend

**Chariots chariots. I really appreciate the favs and follows, but what really, REALLY helps me is that you leave a review with some suggestions. Please.**

Undyne and Mettaton were walking through an overgrown section of the facility. Everything was very broken down and wide open. They looked around as they walked.

"Where is he? We've been walking for an hour now! I have fans to attend, you know!" Mettaton said.

"Calm down, will ya! We're on some serious matter here!" Undyne replied.

"My fans are also se-" But the robot was shushed before he could finish.

"...Do you hear that?" The warrior whispered.

Mettaton was going to say no, but then he heard what Undyne was talking about.

There was a sound of light stomping, being followed closely by a more quicker and similar sound, but that was resembling more of small pistons.

They were getting closer. As the sound approached, it became similar to… footsteps!

Before Mettaton could react, Undyne pulled him and they both hid behind a deployed 60-degree panel around the corner. The steps slowed down when they came to the range of 6 meters or so. Undyne peeked out from behind the panel, and saw the source of the steps.

It was Atlas and P-Body. They were aiming and searching for the objective that they were given. She saw the rifles, and supposed that it was her and Mettaton who they were looking for. So, choices were to assault them directly, or try to sneak out. The first choice wasn't so much of a good idea, and Mettaton was about to say that, but when he looked Undyne was already repeatedly stabbing the remains of the robots with an energy spear.

"...What?" Undyne asked.

Mettaton just turned and kept moving forward, with Undyne following him with confident steps.

By the time they were far enough GlaDOS transmitted a message for her two testers before they shut down.

"I'll admit it, that wasn't part of the game. This wasn't even a game. Looks like monsters are tougher than humans… but that doesn't matter. I'll rebuild you two right away. Proceed to the secondary target."

Back to Papyrus, he was solving a test involving Faith Plates. He was standing on the exit with one cube, but he needed two to open it. The chamber was filled with deadly goo, except for the entrance, various Faith Plates, and a opening high on the wall, which made the exit.

He saw the second cube bounce from plate to plate. He shooted a blue portal near a plate on the wall, and a orange portal facing towards a plate that aimed to the exit.

The cube was slightly off-route from its arc and into the portal, due to the 'Funnel Effect' included in the Portal Gun. The cube was launched towards Papyrus, but he caught it with the gun's tractor beam before it smacked him on the face. He put the cube into the Cube Button next to the door, and it opened. There was also the first cube, on the opposing side.

Papyrus crossed the exit fizzler and walked straight as he heard the door close and lock behind him. He expected a comment from GlaDOS, but she was busy.

Papyrus walked into the elevator. It started descending to the chamber 6.

However, something was off. The elevator continued descending, past the chamber 6.

"Umm, GlaDOS? This elevator is broken!"

But nobody answered. The elevator kept going down… and after two full minutes, the elevator stopped on a metal catwalk.

Papyrus slowly walked out of the elevator, and he looked down through the catwalk. It was a seemingly bottomless pit, and he quickly looked back up and gripped the handrails tightly. He started walking again, but slower due to the fear of falling.

The skeleton looked around. There were just some garaje-like openings on the walls, and a Pneumatic Diversity vent carried cubes and turrets out of eyesight. He carried on walking until he saw some light coming from a doorway. The catwalk led there anyways, so he entered.

The room was well light by a lamp on a desk, and papers were all over the floor. There was also a rail on the ceiling that went across two openings on the wall, probably out of the room two.

Suddenly, something sliding could be heard. Something coming this way, probably into the room.

Papyrus just stared at the left wall opening, and then a mechanical sphere slid in, attached to the rail and resembling an eye.

"Who are you?" The skeleton asked.

"Oh, you're the new tester!" The sphere exclaimed, with a certain Portuguese accent. "My name's Nicholas, and I am a mantaniance core. What are you doin' here?"

"Broken elevator." Papyrus quickly answered.

"Ah, ye. Those things sometimes go off-route when she's distracted. Er, guess I'll lead you back your way then..."

But the core couldn't hide his sad expression from Papyrus. "W-What's wrong?"

"Well… truth is that… I need you for a little favor."

"And what is it?" the skeleton answered.

"Could you..." Nicholas looked around before continuing "Kill GlaDOS?"

"WHAT!?"

The core just raised his upper handle, like an eyebrow. "Okay, I didn't phrase that correctly. We need you to dispose of her."

"We?" Papyrus was really confused.

"Listen. She does really horrible things to everyone in the facility. Pointlessly incinerating and rebuilding turrets, calling cores like me 'defective' and exiling them to somewhere far and boring, it's just… just too much!"

"But there must be another way!" The skeleton exclaimed.

Nicholas shook his eye slowly.

"Look. You'll be doing a favor to all robots who live in here. Has she ever told you about what she does to living subjects after the tests are complete?"

Papyrus shook his head no.

Nicholas' LED eye shrunk a bit. "Trust me. It's something really nasty. She sends you to Android Hell. Aka the incinerator."  
The tall skeleton gasped scared.

"I know. So here's the plan: Look for Cave Johnson, he's still alive somewhere in this hole. I'll repair the elevator you came from, and remember not to tell a single word to her!"

Papyrus looked at the floor for a moment, and then nodded. "Not a word."

"Good. Give me a moment."

Nicholas slid back into the wall. A few beeps were heard, and then he came back.

"There. You can get back to the elevator now."

"Thanks..." Papyrus said, waving goodbye and walking back to where he came from.

"Remember: Not a word about this! If she asks, tell her it was an hallucination from the reflowing Carbon Dioxide!"

The skeleton just got in the elevator, and thinking about Nicholas' words. Was GlaDOS really that dangerous? How he could kill a robot? And, most importantly:

Was anyone searching for him?

The elevator finally arrived to the Chamber 6.

"I'm sorry." GlaDOS said. "I didn't realize that elevator was off-route."

"It's okay!" Papyrus answered. "Nobody's perfect!"

"...I'm a supercomputer. I was made to be perfect, you moron!"

Papyrus just proceeded forward.

Maybe Nicholas was right.

But if everything was true, what he could do? GlaDOS had power over everything in the facility. There were two options:

Play along and try to kill GlaDOS,

Or trying to sneak out.

And neither of them had much of a chance of being effective.

 **[sigh] Okay, that's for the new chapter.**


	8. Chapter 8: First Foot Into Danger

**Chariots chariots. I am terribly sorry about the sudden hiatus on the story. I had to take lots of medical exams.**

 **Hopefully, I can get to show the backstory of this crossover AU soon.**

 **Oh, this happens before Papyrus meets Flowey, by the way. Maybe I should get to do a timeline of this soon. Maybe.**

Papyrus had completed the 9th chamber. At this point, he was getting a bit tired. The puzzles consumed lots of time, he was getting a bit of motion sickness from momentum flings, and he almost got shot on the shoulder by a Turret.

" _For science..."_ Papyrus thought. _"This is getting truly dangerous… I just want to go..."_

Then, a sort of cough was heard.

It was GlaDOS. "Can you please proceed to the next chamber? Even though we have all the time we need, you don't have to take it so slowly."

The skeleton got out of his trance and moved forward. He crossed the exit fizzler, but the second door led to a catwalk.

"Sorry this exit didn't have elevators." She casually said. "At least you don't have to worry about skipping tests."

Papyrus just sighed and hesitatingly walked forward.

"I have to check on Blue and Orange for a moment. Please test on your own." And a beep was heard.

Although GlaDOS was pestering for a while now, being alone wasn't exactly what Papyrus wanted. Especially on a place that looked like giant rooms floating in nothingness. He kept just looking around trying to distract himself, until he heard something sliding. He looked behind, spotting Nicholas.

"Good that I've found you!" The sphere said, with his Portuguese accent. "So how're you doing?"

"Not so well." Pap answered. "When will I find Mr. Johnson?"

"Weeeeeeell… The quickest way ain't the safest one." Nicholas replied.

"Can you guide me there? Before the robot, uh… GlaDOS, comes back?"

Nicholas thought for a second. "...Fine. We can quickly get to him through a closed testing track."

The sphere, not expecting an answer, just slid forward. Papyrus followed.

To kill time, Nicholas whistled a little song. It seemed to be about baseball.

Papyrus couldn't help looking around curiously. "Why this facility looks so weird?"

Nicholas stopped whistling. "What do you mean?"

"It looks like a giant void with things floating."

"Ah. That's just how it is. I've heard that there are even older tests going down. Sealed off for a while."

"And do you know why GlaDOS brought me here? Aren't there any humans here?"  
"Were. The subjects that were in suspension here didn't survive even a week. She went too rough. And since Atlas and P-Body have the bad habit of getting themselves destroyed frequently… Although you getting here was a coincidence. She was just about to use cores like me to test."

"But how? You're a metal ball… no offense."

"...The 'how' is precisely what scares me."

After that, there was only silence until they arrived to the door. It led to probably mortal tests, but it couldn't be worse than what was to come with GlaDOS anyways.

With a few beeps, Nicholas opened the door. "There. Unfortunately, I cannot make you company because there are no Management rails on the tests. I'll see you when I can."

"Thanks!" Papyrus said, and waved goodbye before entering the closed testing course.

The door closed before him. Nicholas just slid away. "Maybe he is our chance after all..."

Papyrus looked around the first chamber of the course. It was very dirty, with wall panels hanging here and there. He looked up and found the exit… on the ceiling? He looked back at the ground and found a Excursion Funnel. It seems that the point of the test was to hover all the way up to the exit.

"Doesn't seem like a real challenge..." Papyrus whispered to himself.

He just walked through the room until finding a button at the other side. However, when he pushed it, the test flipped sideways. Before he could even say anything, he was transported sideways towards the exit.

 _'W-What happened exactly!?'_ The skeleton thought. _'The walls were so broken I could literally see outside the test! How could it turn sideways!?'_

What Papyrus did not see, however, was the giant metallic axis sphere wrapped around the test. He was spinned like a hamster in a ball.

The Excursion Funnel slowly pushed him to the exit, now connected to another catwalk.

"Another catwalk? Golly, this place has no creativity in decorations."

And he just walked along…

 **And there's the chapter. Sorry for all the delay, you guys didn't deserve to wait so long.**

 **...I need to be honest for a sec here, judging by all the fanart and stuff…**

 **...I think I shouldn't continue this story further.**

 **Sorry if I'm bringing drama, but I think that the premise I'm trying to write here could probably be expressed better by a more talented artist. Someone else can bring you something better than… this.**

 **For now, I will not completely cancel it, but the updates will be a bit slow because I am trying to improve writing.**

 **Again, sorry for all the problem, and thanks for bearing with me.**


End file.
